


Queens of empty palaces

by skies



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skies/pseuds/skies
Summary: Michiru is trying to find what she's forgotten about Setsuna, to remember how the pieces fit together in their past lives.Established Michiru/Haruka, pre Michiru/Haruka/Setsuna





	Queens of empty palaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 2015.

They are all queens in their own right. They no longer rule kingdoms and domains, and they have pledged their lives to the Princess, but their poise and strength have not dimmed. In some of the guardians, royalty is easy to forget—Minako, for instance, and Usagi herself. But to see Pluto stand tall with her rod and orb—to simply step into the lab where Setsuna works and see her with the white coat, a sheaf of papers—Michiru can never forget it of her.

Michiru remembers her own palace, lonely and empty. She, like the other outer guardians standing guard at the edges of the solar system, ruled a domain and not a people. These memories are an echo of most of her life here on Earth, lonely and isolated by circumstance, duty, and her sheer lack of common ground with the people around her.

When she looks at Setsuna, Michiru has a sense of deja vu, a sense that she hasn't remembered everything from her past life. But she's had that feeling since she was born. The memories will come with time.

It is raining, and Michiru is sitting in a cafe, alone. Her hair is in a messy ponytail and she's doing all the little things she knows will make her less recognizable to admirers. She gazes out the window, barely touching her tea. It will get cold.

Haruka is waiting at home. Their enemies are quiet, and it's not a day for driving. Michiru knows she could go home now and they could crawl into bed together. But something in her needs to roam today, to follow these fleeting sensations that come down with the rain.

-

A concerto fades from her mind as she enters the building, which is invitingly warm. Her raincoat has worked its magic but her hair is dripping. Her heels tap a rhythm on the floor as she walks the halls.

The lights in the lab are dim. Setsuna is twisted in her desk chair, pen caught between her teeth as she types something onto a screen. Michiru hovers in the doorway and thinks of Haruka's quirked smile.

It takes four or five minutes for the dark-skinned scientist to notice her.

"Michiru! What are you doing here in the middle of the day? Is something the matter?"

Michiru shakes her head and smiles.

"All is well, Setsuna." It is true, but it is also not entirely true. "I was out taking a walk."

-

Michiru has talked about it with Haruka.

"Haru. What do you think about Setsuna?" she asks. She is replacing a string on her violin, delicately, precisely.

"She is our ally. She's strong." Haruka shrugs.

"Do you think she's beautiful?"

"Well." Haruka puts down the Wii steering wheel. "Of course. Anyone who didn't think she was would be blind, and deaf."

Michiru finishes and places her violin in its stand. It can wait for a few minutes before she plays it again.

"I think she probably tastes like plum and plucked grass," says Haruka. "Should I taste her, Michiru?"

Michiru can feel herself starting to blush; her composure is not usually this delicate.

"Eat too many sweets and your teeth will rot," she replies. She feels Haruka approaching from behind her. "Then how will you bite me?"

Haruka slides her hands softly against Michiru sides; she shivers.

"Do you think she's beautiful?" Haruka breathes hot against her ear.

"As any strong and competent woman," Michiru says, voice hitching as Haruka's hands slide down to her butt, holding firmer now.

"Mm." Haruka nips at the bottom of her ear and grips her ass through her cotton dress. Michiru breathes hard and holds back a whimper, not ready to give Haruka that satisfaction.

-

The conversation had been inconclusive.

-

"I felt like some change in scenery," Michiru tells Setsuna.

"It's nice to see you... I do have a lot to get done though." Setsuna brushes some out-of-place hair behind her ear. "Maybe we can do lunch sometime next week, though?"

"That's fine." Michiru glances around the deserted room, which usually has at least two or three occupants. "Can I help you with anything?"

Setsuna looks surprised, then says, "If you'd really like to, that would be fantastic."

"Here." She walks over to a table with papers strewn across it, picking up a folder. "Can you look through this folder for me? There's a couple things I've lost track of. It's been a hectic month—"

Michiru smiles and takes the folder from her; their fingers brush. Michiru feels something heady passing beyond her grip; Setsuna betrays nothing but a calm smile.

They spend the rest of the day in quiet concentration. If Setsuna notices the other guardian watching her, she gives no sign.


End file.
